


Stuff

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Talking, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Oh I suck at titles.)</p><p>After an undetermined amount of time, Percy and Nico meet up and talk about stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbelievably crappy.

Percy gave Nico a crooked smile. "We need t-shirts. 'I have been to Tartarus'."

Nico smiled slightly back. "That would be another beacon to monsters just saying 'kill me'."

"You're right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "The sky is really boring." Nico said.

"I don't know how Jason did it."

"Fly?"

"Yeah. Flying makes me nervous."

Nico snorted. "Think how it must make me feel."

"Good point." Percy paused. "Does being just on normal ground make you feel nervous, too?"

Nico shrugged. "A lot when I was younger, not so much now. I've gotten used to it, though I much prefer the underground."

"What do you consider your age, anyway?" Percy grimaced. "Sorry."

"No worries. I was thinking about it. But I'd say that I consider my age to be old or young when it benefits me."

"That's a good way to think about it."

"Yeah."

"Our lives are shit."

Nico turned towards Percy. "Yeah."


End file.
